


40 things we share

by Reload_Paige



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reload_Paige/pseuds/Reload_Paige





	1. 10 Fingers

"Count your blessings, Name them one by one" Jarvis's wife used to sing to Tony when he was a child. "When you run out of fingers, then use your toes."

Adult Tony took several deep breaths and started to enumerate his new so-called blessings. 

First hand, the Avengers.  
The Demi-God. Yeah, Thor was okay. Big, blond, not the sharpest pencil but fun when he wanted to be. A good drinking partner. Say goodbye dear old liver.

The Super Soldier. The so-called living legend that Howard created. Earnest, good, still a bit wet behind the ears. Sometimes so out of time, especially when it comes to popular culture.

The Man with the Breath-Taking Anger Management Issues. Science Bro Bruce.. no words could count that blessing. Simply spending time with some-one who talked the same language, that was awesome.

Two Master Assassins. Tony was still angry at how Natasha/Natalie had played him. Clint , Tony kinda liked Clint. 

Second Hand, the Newbies.

Vision..JARVIS and the Mind Stone. Bruce and Tony. Two Science Bros and their baby.

Spider Boy err man. Spider Teen? Tony had to admit it was rather flattering to see the young man's obvious hero-worship of him.

"Sam Wilson, The Falcon. I don't know him all that well but Steve likes him. And I can do something with those wings. Fix them , make them better. And the Redwing drone...cute but needs more Stark."Tony fell silent again.

His pinkie and thumb now awaited their designated Avengers. The psychiatrist prompted, "The next finger, Mr. Stark."  
The Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver.. Wanda and Pietro, twins. HYDRA created using the Mind Stone. Still relatively unknown.

One more blessing, one more digit. 

"Mr Stark, this was your idea. Now we only have a few more minutes so could we have the last name and your reason why. " The SHIELD doctor had thought this was going to be an easy assignment when he'd agreed to assess the expanded Avengers team. He'd already realised he'd made a mistake by starting with Tony. He'd spent nearly an hour of his time and received less than 10 minutes of Tony's responses.  
"Loki, " spat out with rather less venom than expected.

"And why is that, Mr. Stark?"

" I have the choice of either the frozen, brain-washed Russian assassin who killed my parents under orders or the frosty brain-washed godling who tried to take over our planet under orders and threw me out of a window. "He thought a moment before continuing, "Loki is at least intelligent. Probably more so than me or Bruce. You can talk to him and get well thought out answers. And magic...well as a scientist, I'm sure you can see just how much that's interesting for me and Bruce. He's curious too. Wants to know everything about our technology.."

The discreet timer let the doctor know time was nearly over. "And he's fucking sexy as hell in those tight leathers." Tony murmured. 

"Sorry, Mr. Stark?"

"Oh, nothing. Look , time for me to go. See you next time "Tony bolted for his lab.

 

The psychiatrist looked at his notes and sighed. Turning to his agenda he saw he had Agent Romanov next. Then Agent Barton. He was surprised when both agents gave short and concise answers to his 2 hand challenge.

Both gave the same answers for the first five blessings. Each other and Clint's family. The next five blessings were similar too, Director Fury, Agent Coulson, Agent Hill and Steve Rogers with Tony for Clint's fifth . While Natasha blushing said Bruce.

The doctor looked at his afternoon schedule. Steve, Bruce and finally Thor. Over the next two days the Maximoff twins separately he hoped, Vision, Peter Parker, Sam Wilson, Bucky Barnes and finally Loki. The so-called New Avengers. 

Steve arrived promptly at 13.58 for his 2 o'clock appointment. His blessings were easy. Bucky took the longest time followed by Peggy. The other five Avengers, SHIELD, Sam, and then the other new Avengers as a group. 

Bruce was more subdued. His major blessings were un-surprisingly Tony, Betty Ross and Natasha. Then the Avengers, old and new.

Thor had to be tracked down for his appointment. Bruce ended up leading the doctor to the building where Thor was supposed to be sparring with Loki. The gymnasium was a completely separate from other buildings in the Avengers Complex. Bruce pushed the door open and the sound of arguing filled the air.

"groot. I. Am. Groot, " A tall dark haired man striding along the corridor screamed over his shoulder. Another man, blond-haired flew over him hammer in hand. Landing in front of the black-haired man , he said trying to placate, "I am groot. I am groot. We are groot."

The dark haired man snarled back, "I AM GROOT." His tone left no room for disagreement but the blond kept trying.  
" I am Groot, Loki, "he pleaded. "We are groot. Brother, please, I am groot." Thor lowered his hand onto his brother's shoulder."I am groot. I am groot. "  
Sensing no resistance, Thor gently pulled his brother into a hug. Bruce rushed forward and grabbed Loki's arm forcing him to drop the small knife he had just materialised . "Loki, you know Steve doesn't like fighting outside of the training room." 

"Dr Banner, I would not like to disabuse the good captain's ardent desire for my redemption over such a trivial quarrel. "Loki said.

"Loki, "Bruce held out his hand and with a sigh another small knife was dropped into it."Thor, Loki I want to introduce Doctor Dawson. Doctor, Thor and Loki."

The two Asgardians inclined their heads in greeting. Doctor Dawson looked closely at them. They appeared to be men in their late twenties but they had an air of being much much older.  
Dr Dawson mentally reviewed his files. Every-one had agreed that Thor was basically a large fluffy dog. And not a very smart one at that. But Thor had been looking at him in the same calculating manner as Loki. Only Thor had banished his expression into one of open faced smiles in an instant while his brother had taken longer to mask his curiosity.

"I believe you have an appointment with the doctor, Thor" Loki spoke, his soft English accent clear.

Thor looked guilty or appeared to , "Of course, I hadn't forgotten, brother. Do we venture to your office, doctor? Surely, you do not wish to talk here?"

Dr Dawson lead Thor towards the building where he had a been granted an office. Thor had kept up a virtual monologue of things he liked on Earth. He would talk at length about something, say the tart of pop which was his favourite breakfast food and then ask a sudden question. Not leaving much time for there to be a complete answer, he switched topics again. Dawson was amused by Thor's seemingly transparent attempts at gaining information from him. He made a mental note not to fall for Thor's open bonhomie. He was far more intelligent than he allowed his public persona to show. 

Like Steve, Thor had one major blessing. Loki. His brother. His adopted brother. Thor raved about his brother . He laughed about tricks Loki had played as a child. Loki transforming either or both of them . Loki having his back in a thousand years of fighting for Asgard. Loki who saved him so many times, only to have his accomplishments brushed aside as tricks by Thor or his friends.

His next blessings were Thor's group of friends and brothers in arms, Sif and the Warriors Three. The story Thor re-counted lasted three minutes before Loki was mentioned. Thor laughed over the prank that caused Sif to lose her golden hair. And he didn't seem to concerned that Loki had had his lips sewn together as a punishment either.

When asked for his second five blessings, Thor paused. His parents..A story about them lasted five minutes before being derailed by Thor reminiscing about Loki. He didn't find the fact his brother had been punished more harshly than himself for the following his lead into one scrape or another worrying, that was just the All-Father's way.

The Avengers..one minute before the specter of Loki rose unbidden. Loki helping the Avengers and his unusual not quite friendship with Tony and Bruce.  
Thor's beloved Lady Jane. Was mentioned as an aside to Loki saving Thor on some strangely named world.  
Dr Dawson reviewed his notes that evening, both the ones he had taken that day and the earlier ones from the higher echelons of SHIELD. It was a mixed bag. One thing stood out, five of the six original Avengers didn't see themselves as a coherent group.  
Steve was the mainstay of the team but Tony was the one who really wanted it to work. The two agents saw themselves as separate entities from the Avengers, their loyalty was to SHIELD. Bruce was too concerned about the Other Guy to truly feel secure. 

Thor appeared to treat it as a game, an entertainment supplied for him and his brother. A mindless waste of time until his brother was allowed to return to Asgard having proved himself a hero. But Dawson was more than convinced that Thor was just projecting what other people expected to see.

In total, Thor had spent 40 minutes of his hour talking about Loki. in comparison, Steve had spent 25 minutes talking about Bucky. The other four had spent five minutes at a maximum talking about their most important blessing. Apart from Clint and Thor no-one had mentioned their own family. Dawson filed this under "To Be Explored Later" and called it a night.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later, Dr Dawson breezed into his office at 10 past 10. He was expecting Ms Maximoff at 10 am sharp. He loathed people who were late. It showed disrespect. By 10.20 he had consulted FRIDAY as to why he was still waiting.

"Ms Maximoff along with most of the Avengers was called to Assemble at 8.00 am this morning. " FRIDAY said. "You do not appear to be on the list of people to be notified . Please wait while I contact SHIELD for further information."

After another 20 minute wait, a SHIELD agent knocked quietly on his office door with an invitation to join the remaining Avengers in the Command Centre.

The now fuming Dawson watched alongside Bruce, Tony and Thor as the rest of the team attempted to subdue a pair of Asgardians, Amora and Skurge. Bruce and Tony pointed out the doctor's unmet members of the team while talking about how Steve was running the mission. Thor, he noticed, was watching Loki avidly. The picture occasionally jumping as the drone camera moved to avoid being hit.

Steve was busy fighting Skurge alongside Bucky with Falcon providing air support . They were having a hard time of it. Natasha, Clint and Pietro were trying to move civilians out of the way. Loki and Wanda were tag-teaming Amora with their magics while Vision and Spiderman were flitting between the three groups helping out where needed.

A sudden repulsor blast from behind Skurge had the giant Asgardian reeling. Tony cheered as War Machine came swooping in to join the fight. It then took seconds to take down Amora's bodyguard. 

With the rest of the fighters now free to attack Amora, she screeched with rage and vented all her magic on Loki. He pulled back readying his own counter to her power as Wanda drew her attention at the last second and fell under the Asgardian's retaliatory strike. It seemed like everything was in slow motion as Wanda started to fall. A blur racing towards her.

Dawson held his breath as suddenly the Scarlet Witch was now held upright by her brother. Loki delivered a venomous blast of green light over his enemy while Steve and Bucky attacked her from behind. He realised that FRIDAY had slowed the action so the watchers could evaluate what was happening. Suddenly the events snapped back to real time.

Both Skurge and Amora had been shackled with Seidr reinforced chains provided by Thor for such an occasion. But the Avengers were arguing over the unconscious Wanda. Steve wanted to bring her back on the Quinjet . Loki suggested he returned with her by walking Yddrasil's branches whatever that meant . 

Pietro supported his sister getting help as quickly as possible while Steve wanted to follow established protocols. The team started to argue about Steve's decision until Bruce raised his voice to suggest that it would be best if Wanda was brought back quickly and Loki's suggestion was the better option. Steve capitulated with a sigh, "Take Wanda back to the control room. Nowhere else."

The viewers could see Loki acquiesced with a slight inclination of his head and a twist of his lips. Through the comms, he could hear Bruce request medical assistance to the Command Centre. He gathered her into his arms and took a step. And disappeared. 

Dawson was shocked when Loki swept past him seemingly from nowhere, Wanda held securely but gently in his arms. The medics bustled around , placing Wanda on a gurney before taking her vital signs. The raven haired god was talking to one of the medics about symptoms they should be aware of that were caused by Amora's magic. If any of those manifested , then both he and Thor should be called at once. Even if they were in the midst of battle, it was that serious. He re-assured the medic that Wanda should regain consciousness in under three hours though and asked that when she did he be notified. That way he'd be able to assess her himself for magical injuries.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dawson looked at the stricken figure on the gurney and without thinking, "How am I supposed to assess you people when I have to wait for half of you to recover on any given day."

Loki cast a baleful eye at the doctor, "I would appear to be available for the next hour or so should you desire to 'do your thing' " The distain dripped from his words. "Unless, of course, the good captain requires my presence back in the Quinjet."

"Oh..very well. I have to account for my time somehow, "Dawson responded, curtly. "Director Fury wants his money's worth."

"Yeah, he's a bit of a Scrooge when it come to his money, "Tony laughed, "Agent Smith is it? Escort the good doctor back to his office. Loki, go get changed and then Thor can take you along. Bruce, are going with Wanda?"

As Dawson left, he heard Thor rumble, "I think I too should be with Wanda until she recovers. "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I think I too should be with Wanda until she recovers. " Thor said. "If there is a problem relating to Amora's Seidr, then I should be able to contain Wanda until Loki has been released by yon doctor or the debrief. If Wanda needs Loki's aid then we can send for him and not lose valuable time restraining her." 

"Great, "Tony muttered."I'm on baby-sitting duty. Run along and change. I haven't got all day, Bambi."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dawson waited for 30 minutes before asking FRIDAY where Loki was. On being told he and Tony were in the corridor, Dawson pushed open the door to see the Asgardian appear next to Tony and pull off his shades, disappearing and then re-appearing several feet away holding the glasses too high for Tony to reach. 

"Not fair, Reindeer Games. Are you aware of how many laws you are breaking doing that?" Tony grumbled. "I'm so going to ...Ooops I'm sorry... I made you kind of late. "Tony flashed his mega-watt professional smile at the doctor.

"This way, ..err I only have you as Loki. IS that how you prefer to be called? No family name? And what are your pronouns?" Dawson started to lead Loki into his office, Tony following." Sorry Mr Stark but these sessions are confidential. You'll have to wait outside until we have finished."

"Yes..No..not good. Loki ,a quick word...in private please, "Tony begged, dragging him a short way back down the corridor. "You know the rules. No lone Reindeer Games near civilians."

"What? "the god snarled at him. "I am already shackled by your beloved captain. That was the only way he would allow me to aid Wanda. And now you want to force yourself into what I was assured is a private discussion. Director Fury directly promised the All-Father that what is spoken between the doctor and ourselves will not be disclosed to another being. Not even to Fury himself. Why are you trying to insinuate I would harm this doctor ?"

"Look, I'm not certain this is a good idea. You being alone with him, Loki," Tony spluttered.

Loki glared. It was an impressive glare, Tony thought. Pepper could take lessons from him. With a barely hidden sigh, "I doubt if your director would allow me private access to Dawson if there were no way to intervene should I decide to 'go rogue'."

Tony noted the air-quotes, "It's not safe to allow you to be with outsiders alone. Remember?"

Loki waved his hand under Tony's nose. Several slender chains linked together with different coloured glass beads strung along them glinted on his wrist. "Are you finally admitting defeat? Are you conceding that your much vaunted science is a sham ? Do you cower under your furs scared that I am merely stringing you along, lulling you into a false sense of security before I turn back to the dark side? Have I finally discovered the great genius's fatal flaw?"

"Calm down Maleficent , you've made your point. No Bibbity Bobbity Boo for you." Tony had punctuated each strange word with a playful tap to Loki's nose." The Stark Patented Anti-Magic Bracelet aka SPAM- B works," Tony smirked. "Run along then and play nice."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Loki found the doctor both comfortable and confusing. Unlike the medical doctors who had poked and pinched or attempted to draw blood or scrape cells from various parts of his body, this Dawson merely wanted to talk. He explained he had only the basic of SHIELD records on Loki. He even showed them to the god. He politely asked his questions.   
Name? Loki   
Family name? Odinson, he supposed. That's what he's always used. Laufeyson after his only known biological parent. Laufeyjarson? Loki wasn't sure if Laufey was male or female or both. Friggajarson ? Why not, Frigga was the only real constant comfort in his long life.   
Pronouns? He was male so he/him/his. Well, except when she was female. Then she/her/hers.   
Shape-shifting of course. Wasn't that on the records? No, just basic medical was all Dr Dawson wanted. Allergies, medications? No and none. After 15 more minutes of exchanging basic information, the doctor declared himself satisfied and started the first session.

He wanted to know Loki's 10 blessings. Loki stared at him, horrified. He could barely think of three let alone 10. The psychiatrist waited for a few minutes before repeating the exercise.

"My mother, Frigga, "Loki eventually said. Recognising the pause now as an attempt for Loki to order his thoughts, Dawson waited. Loki told of how supportive Frigga always was. How she'd encouraged him to study Seidr , even though it was not looked on as a manly persuit.Fragments of stories from his teen aged years when he felt like he didn't fit in.

One of his stories lead to his second blessing , his first Seidr teacher who taught him the basics and ensured that he could understand the hows and whys of the craft.

Then his arms-master, an older warrior who took the young prince in hand since the many of the others refused to help almost to the point of the All-Father having to get involved.Eventually, Loki had proved to be a capable warrior but his strength laid in stategy. The once hostile officers now predicted a new golden age for Asgard with Thor leading her armies while Loki plotted their campaigns. 

Sigyn...his wife, his ex-wife Loki amended. For all that it had been an arranged marriage,they had been happy together. They were not in love, that wasn't expected but they had many interests in common. When circumstances had conspired to seperate them, they parted with regrets. 

Begrudgingly, Thor. Strangly or perhaps not, Loki didn't tell them same stories as Thor had. Loki's were about hunts and skirmishes in which he had been victor not Thor. Loki had saved the day. Loki, however, did not get the same praise as his brother. Instead he was derided for using tricks. His voice had gone from being happy when talking about Frigga to bitter. Eventually he stopped talking mid-sentance.

Dawson glanced at his clock , only ten minutes left. "Perhaps we should leave Asgard for now and talk about the people you've met on Earth since we have only a few minutes remaining."

Loki nodded, "Wanda. Her Seidr maybe derived from the MindStone but she still needs help in mastering it. And hath turned to me for help. Once I envied the Lady Jane when she was possessed by the Aether. I thought I would be able to use it and bend it's power to my whims. Now...well now I'm glad I was unable to wield it. "

Loki paused, "The two Peters, Pietro who is Wanda's brother and " He stopped short, suddenly worried. "You know who every-one is do you not? I would hate to break any-one's confidence ."

"I do know who they are but anything you or any-one else says in here is totally confidential. You needn't worry about me selling the Avengers out to the press."

"Peter who is Spiderman. They are like having my...It's like having younger brothers. We play video games and watch movies together. We have fun, "Loki paused again. "it is like nothing I ever did on Asgard. I was too busy being a prince, a Seidrman, a warrior to indulge in such recreations. I was a miniature adult , never a child."

"Two more, Loki. I dont think that it matters if we over-run this time."Dawson muttered. "FRIDAY, are the rest back yet?"

The AI responded, "They are twenty minutes out, Doctor. Captain Rogers wished to advise all of the Avengers that a de-brief is scheduled for 2 pm. To allow for time to clean up and eat."  
"Thank you FRIDAY, "Loki replied."Do you have an update on Wanda?"

"Ms Maximoff is currently unconcious but stable. Both Dr Banner and Mr Odinson are present alongside the medical team. "

The dark-haired god turned back to his interrogator, "My last two? I honestly thought this was going to be harder than I have found it. Then Captain Rogers. He is a leader who cares for his sub-ordinates. Even for Thor and myself when we battle alongside him. He ensures our safety while enabling us to fight at full strength. He is a master of strategy.He is also quick to adapt to having and training new Avengers and to utilise our different strengths. It must be difficult for him to co-ordinate the diverse skills we have. "Loki looked uncomfortable but continued." I believe he will check on Wanda before seeing to his own needs." Loki rambled on about how Steve wove the disparate people into a cohesive team for several more minutes while Dawson watched and listened.

He finally interrupted, "Your last blessing please, we are running out of time if you wish to eat before attending the debrief."

Loki looked puzzled for a second, "If I have to chose one, then..It's what would you Midgardians say? A toss-up? Between Bruce and Anthony. err. well, it really has to be Tony Stark. He's intelligent, kind, honest..Oh he doesn't have all bits of paper like Bruce. But he thinks, he says 'outside the box' whatever that means. It is really by Antony's and Steve's good graces, I am allowed to be here." Loki stopped short. 

Dawson gathered up his notes pretending not to notice Loki's hesitation. "I think we'll end this session now, Mr. Friggajarson. I believe the Quinjet is about to land. And you have your Avengers' duties. I will get FRIDAY to schedule our next meeting at a convenient time. Good-bye." Dawson held his hand out and Loki looked at it puzzled.   
FRIDAY reminded Loki of one of the Midgardians rituals which he was still unfamiliar with but he hastened to return.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Loki left the room to see Tony dozing on a chair, his Starkpad dangling precariously above the ground. He was tempted to just leave but his inherent streak of chaos prompted him to cause the electrical device to fall from his team-mate cum guardian's hand.

The crash brought Tony wide-awake and swearing, "Fuck it, Lokes. Stop creeping up on me like that. Fri, is the Quinjet back?"  
Dr Dawson watched the pair amble down the corridor , bickering amiably.   
"What do you think of our pet chaos god?" Director Fury asked.


End file.
